Nyra (Frosty)
Nyra belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description Nyra is known for being a very pretty dragon. Her scales are very smooth and pristine, her face young and free of any creases or wrinkles, even her mirror scales seem perfectly scattered across her wings. All this coupled with the fact that she has an incredibly beautiful voice, simply makes her the perfect dragon, and one of the best singers in the world... if it wasn't for the fact that she no longer has this voice. She is very sleek and thin, with very little muscle on her legs, however not unhealthily so. She has two slightly curved horns, coupled with the usual spines on her head, which are all a light faded azure. Her main scales are a deep sort of arctic blue, progressing to a lighter gradient on her underbelly, with the undersides of her wings a very light cyan, like the color of the water closing in on the shore. Her reflective scales appear to be a very pale sky blue when they don't catch the light of whatever they're reflecting. Her eyes, however, are the catching part of her appearance - they are two orbs that look like quartz stones, shimmering with a light, soft pink that has a very slight tinge of purple to it. Nyra's eyes are said to radiate the kind of warmth you would associate with the deepest love, care and cherry blossoms. Oh, she would be the perfect dragoness... if only she could speak a word. Personality When she was young, Nyra was a very talkative and outgoing dragonet. She was a great inspiration to her friends, with a kind and playful nature coupling along with her great voice. Even though she was rather extroverted, she has a poise and grace that many had hoped to possess. She is careful, gentle and never brash with her words and actions, and there is a kindness in her heart that's rarely found. Well, she still is part of, if not all of the dragon she once was. Now that she no longer has her voice, one of the staples of her being, she appears slightly less energetic than she used to be. But, make no mistake, she still carries the same passion and fire in her soul, and is still the gentle and caring dragon she once was. Except that, she wasn't always like that. When she initially lost her voice, she felt broken and desolated, and once attempted to shut the world out. She is very emotional and can have troubles accepting the truth sometimes, as she is stubborn and very determined to achieve her goals. Only after some time she realized that, although she was mute, she was not deaf to the world. Nyra is still a very peaceful and laid-back dragon, and despite having great empathy she doesn't always put her emotions up for display. She only lets those she holds dear to her heart in, and only they can see the vulnerable side of her. In the same way, the LightWing may act kind and friendly to everyone, but those that she treasure the most are those who can see her imperfections. Now, even after she has settled down, she is still a little bit of a wanderlust, and an eternal dreamer. She often likes taking long walks through the woods and just taking in the scenery. She has a very vivid imagination, but also principles that she wouldn't hesitate to defend. She generally abides by the rules and doesn't overstep her boundaries, and feels more at ease with a plan in mind. However, she is pretty easy-going and is open to your ideas, and even though she enjoys deep, thoughtful conversations (through writing or sign language), she wouldn't mind keeping things simple and enjoying life. In the end, she admits, all she wants is someone to love and cherish, and she would be wherever they are. History Text Skills/Abilities Nyra is just like any normal LightWing, being able to resist most pain and is capable of flashing light at her opponents. However, her usually passive nature gives her little use of this power, although she knows how to use her reflective scales when she's on stage, being careful not to blind her audience, though. Despite not possessing the ability to speak, her ears are very sharp and she can pick up on even the faintest of sounds. She also has quick response times. She can speak sign language and is a good writer. She often hunts her own prey, and is quite good at spearing fish with a wooden spear she keeps at home. Relationships Lyre: Nyra still misses her mother, even until now. She was the first dragon who encouraged her and prompted her to go on, even when she was deathly ill. The LightWing is still upset that she died, and often she'll cry about it when it overwhelms her. Lavender: The only dragon living near her, and her one and only. Nyra doesn't recall ever being this in love, probably because she never did. She is sympathetic of her mental condition, and often has to calm her down at night when she wakes up screaming. She likes cuddling with the purple hybrid and brushing away her tears gently as it gives her a warm and fuzzy feeling. Nyra doesn't like it when her loved one is upset and enjoys soothing and comforting her. She's fully dependent on her and she was hers truly, though no words were spoken. Lavender probably doesn't need Nyra to tell her that she loves her, but she still wishes that she could do that, someday. Lightsong (GoddessOfCarries): Quotes Text Trivia * Nyra speaks to others using sign language (wing and claw movements) or writing her words down. * She likes the smell of flowers, especially marigolds. * (totally unrelated but) Lavendra is now Frosty's new OTP. * Likes to surprise Lavender with hugs. * Enjoys keeping a dragon warm under her wings (Lavender in particular). * Writes about romance and poetry most of the time. * Interested in magic and fantasy worlds. * If she were to say the three words to Lavender, she'd do it on paper. (if only she had the courage to do so...) * Prefers night more than day, the moon more than the sun, and ice more than fire. * To her, a moonlight flight is a perfect date. * Likes watching natural phenomenon. * Much, much preferred when her food is cooked. * Naturally curious, often takes long walks or flights and lets her mind wander. * Dislikes chaos. * She likes tea, mint tea in particular. * Never seems to feel tired, no matter how little sleep she gets. * Her way of comforting another dragon is to brush her wing gently against their side repeatedly, like stroking. (this is so cute oml) * She is physically smaller than Lavender but often tries to hug her like she's bigger. (also incredibly cute eee) Gallery FR NYRA 2.png|FR ref by Sby! Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Writer)